


The rage of a parental figure

by Yourgayfriendgeorge



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Just Peter in the hospital after being impaled like a pro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective father like Tony Stark, There is no fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourgayfriendgeorge/pseuds/Yourgayfriendgeorge
Summary: A.k.a what could have happened in Spiderman homecoming





	The rage of a parental figure

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: The author will not be held accountable for the tears that may be shed in this story.
> 
> Double warning: This was posted in a half sleep-deprived state.

He was trying his best to get the heavy beam off of his form but it was as if his arms were jelly. Correction, it was as if his whole body was jelly.

**_Is this what death feels like?_ **

 

The beam wouldn't move, maybe that was for the best if he kept it in the blood would go everywhere...maybe.

Peter didn't wanna die, he wasn't spiderman at this moment, Spiderman could've gotten out of this situation, right now he was a 15-year-old boy who was afraid of death.

 _Ring!_ _Ring!_ _Ring!_ _Ring!_

The ringing was getting louder, the world was getting fuzzier, he was starting to feel really cold. Peter grabs the phone, happy he broke into the evil vulture guys car to get it. He looks at the screen, squinting to see the I.D. number.

It was Aunt May.

He doesn't answer, he didn't want her to hear him right now, he didn't want her to worry.....maybe....or it could just be that part of him that wasn't overruled by fear telling him to save his energy and call Mr.Stark.

_He could solve this, he had to._

He waits for the ringing to die out before he enters the familiar digits into his phone.

"Go for Happy." He hears a scruffy voice answer from the phone, causing relief to pour into his system.

"H-Happy..." Peter weakly calls back, blood spurting from his mouth.

"Kid? You don't sound so good. What's wrong?" Happy questions, already looking into his contacts for Mr.Starks number.

"I...I don't feel so good Happy...there's...this...beam in my stomach....Mr.Stark was right...I-I shouldn't have gotten involved yet...I...I don't wanna die Happy...I don't wanna die." Peter chokes out, tears rolling down his face as panic enters his system.

God he didn't wanna die, please don't let him die this way.

"Hold on kid, I'm getting help." Happy responds, the worry evident in his voice.

"Can...Mr.Stark...He...know about...th...bad...guy.." Peter weakly starts, suddenly feeling very tired. The world felt huge, he felt too small. He was growing colder, he was shivering and he so desperately wanted to fall asleep. 

"Kid, listen don't go to sleep on me okay, you won't wake up if you do. You don't want your Aunt May to be sad do you?" Happy reprimands, desperately trying to remain calm in this situation.

"Y-Yeah.....Aunt...." Peter can't form any more words as he coughs up more blood.

Happy panics, tapping his foot impatiently as his second phone continues to ring in an obnoxious way.

"What is it Happy?" Stark calls out from the receiver, sounding mildly annoyed.

"It's the kid, he's been injured and I don't know if I can reach him in time Mr.Stark, you have to save him...This Kid doesn't deserve to die this way, he's too young." Silence fills the air for a span of two excruciating seconds before he hears Tony's response.

"Where's the kid." 

 

It felt like hours, maybe it has been hours. He's listened to Happy's advice and has done his best to stay awake yet, it was getting really hard. He was getting so cold and his body wouldn't stop puking up his own blood. He just stared up at the beam that was so close to impaling his forehead.

_**Maybe if he shifted a little it would come down and end his misery?** _

No. He couldn't think like that, Mr.Stark will come and save him, and then he'll go find the Vulture guy and kick his ass for him. Peter would himself but...he highly doubts he'll be able to, especially considering he hasn't been able to feel his legs ever since the beam impaled him.

_That doesn't really bode well for Peter...does it?_

"Kid?" He hears Mr.Stark's voice call out, bringing a dopey smile to Peter's face.

He was finally safe.

"I-I'm...here..." He calls out as loud as he could, wincing at the ringing his head was starting to do. Light invaded his vision, making the pain in his head unbearable for a split second.

"M-Mr.Stark.." Peter calls in relief, his grin returning as well as the relief.

_He could finally sleep. Mr.Stark will keep him safe._

"Kid! Do....fall....sleep." He hears Mr.Starks voice only faintly, his eyes were already closing, Mr.Stark would keep him safe...Wait. Peter opens his eyes with more effort than he expected, not noticing the relief passing in Tony's eyes as he notices fuzzy brown eyes stare into his own charcoal orbs.

"Liz's...Dad....Vultur...e....D..a....n...Ship...plane...yours..." Peter's tries to tell Tony but, his tongue was working against him, slurring or not saying the words necessary to warn Mr.Stark from the Vulture man that was after his plane.

"Kid, save your energy for more important things like living." Tony declares, breaking the beam so that only the part that has entered Peter's stomach was left in. Tony picks Peter up as gently as he could, afraid that if he so much as flew wrong the kid would die in an instant. Peter didn't notice this though.

He was already asleep.

**_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ **

This was the sound Peter woke up to, he woke up slowly, his brain was fuzzy as if it was stuffed with cotton that refused to budge and let him hear clearly.

"Mr...Stark.." Peter calls out weakly, blobs of color were walking all about, making his fuzzy brain even fuzzier as he tries to focus and make sense of these bloby colors.

"Peter!" He hears a feminine voice call out in relief, making him wince at how loud it was. He turns his head with what energy he could muster to stare at the brown and white blob sitting next to his bed.

"A-Aunt M-May?" Peter calls weakly, smiling as if to reassure the brunette in front of him. This of course only makes her sob in relief. She goes to hug her nephew, stopping when she realizes that may hurt him more.

"Did...Mr.Stark...beat the bad...guy?" Peter asks, his words slurring once more as he feels sleepiness take hold of him, whatever energy he had was suddenly gone.

"Yes Peter, he....he caught the man red-handed, that man will never be doing a crime ever again...you...you did it, Peter, you saved us...but, please Peter don't do this anymore, not again." May sobs out, tears shrouding her vision as she remembers the horrible dread and anguish she felt when she saw Stark swoop in from her window and tell her that her nephew was in surgery to possibly save him from living in a wheel-chair for the rest of his life.

"I...Just wanna be a friendly neighborhood Peter Parker for a while..." Peter mumbles out, his eyes already closed from exhaustion.

"You can do that after you get out of the hospital...kid." 

That was the last thing Peter hears before sleep overtakes him.

 

Neither realizes that Tony has been spying on them from the moment he placed Peter in the hospital. They also never realize until later on that Tony confronted Liz's dad in his own lair and gave him a beating of a lifetime.

  
The bastard would've gotten worse if it wasn't for Happy stating that Tony would be charged with homicide if he actually impaled the basted with a beam like he did Peter. Tony was still tempted to do it so he broke the guy's leg instead. It's what he get's for thinking it was okay to attempt to kill his kid.

**Author's Note:**

> The author is evil and would like to say this is their way of saying they want more Father like Tony Stark. Also, I wanted to go into more detail for Tony but, I just couldn't get Overprotective Tony right.


End file.
